


Thought I Was Fearless

by Jules918



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules918/pseuds/Jules918
Summary: "But wasn't he supposed to be unafraid of anything?" (Inu/Kag one-shot)





	Thought I Was Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this in advance

_Blood_.

It was all he could see.

But it wasn't normal blood.

It was _hers_.

Sango was screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miroku was holding her, glossy eyes fixated on the ground.

Inuyasha could only stand there.

_This couldn't be happening._

_It couldn't._

Kagome lay, for what seemed like a thousand miles away, blood staining her uniform.

Inuyasha finally seemed to snap.

He screamed her name and ran.

The half-demon held her, not caring as crimson seeped into his kimono.

Her glazed eyes traveled to his, a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips for the last time.

The tears finally escaped, softly pounding onto her cheeks.

He begged her.

Begged her to stay.

_He's never experienced anything like this._

The miko's pale hand grazed his cheek.

_What was this feeling?_

And slowly, as if time was failing to go forward, it fell.

_Was this...fear?_

A sorrowful, pained roar echoed through the forest.

_But wasn't he supposed to be unafraid of anything?_

For once in his life, Inuyasha cried for his brother.

_Yes, this was fear._

And for once, he came.

_The fear of losing her._

Sesshomaru stood over Kagome, Tenseiga raised to strike.

_He couldn't lose her._

He swung down, destroying the demon's feeding of the miko's life source.

_Besides..._

Her eyes slowly opening, flooding Inuyasha's chest with unimaginable relief.

_how are you supposed to live without sunshine?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I teased you like that. Hope you didn't cry!
> 
> Comment your thoughts


End file.
